The Indexing Initiative project addresses both objectives by continually improving Named Entity Recognition algorithms and providing these algorithms to the public in a program called MetaMap. MetaMap is widely used both as an NLM service for remote file processing and as a downloadable tool. In 2015, MetaMap software was downloaded 2,174 times. In addition, MetaMap was accessed 1,391,751 times through its web and application program interface (API) facilities and processed 90,429,494 documents. The semantic indexing objective is addressed by the Medical Text Indexer (MTI) program that assigns most salient medical subject headings to medical text. Among other applications, MTI powers MeSH on Demand an online tool that helps authors find key terms for their publications, identifying MeSH Terms relevant to submitted text.